


Christmas Eve

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Infinity War and Civil War never happened, Kisses, Love, M/M, Presents, Sweet, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Avengers tower and everyone is feeling very festive and excited





	Christmas Eve

The tower was buzzing with excitement.  
It was finally Christmas Eve, and everyone was excited. They had all woken up that morning, showered and wore their new Pj’s that Tony had brought them.  
Even Loki, earning him a hug from a smiling Tony.  
Now they were all milling around, getting ready to snuggle up and watch movies until they fell asleep. 

Steve was in the kitchen getting food ready for tomorrow while Bruce made them all some Hot Chocolate, smiling as they heard Tony sing along to the Christmas songs that were playing throughout the tower.  
Steve walked to the living room, grinning as he leant against the doorway.  
Tony was wearing a Christmas hat dancing around as he sang at the top of his lungs, Clint joining him after he made a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch.  
Nat was by the TV getting the movies lined up as she sang softly under her breath, smiling as her boyfriend and Tony danced around like idiots.  
Thor was positively beaming as he placed presents under the tree, lights twinkling and making the room feel more festive.  
Loki stood off to the side a little unsure what to do, but smiling, nonetheless.  
Bruce emerged from the kitchen, the smell of Chocolate following him.  
“Chocolate’s ready Steve,” he smiled.  
“Hey Nat, we need an extra pair of hands,” Steve called.  
Smiling Nat joined them on the kitchen,  
“Steve, you need to get your puppy under control,” she grinned playfully, grabbing the mugs for her and Clint.  
“Only if you get your little bird under control,” Steve teased back, avoiding Nat kicking his butt as he walked out. 

As the three of them walked into the living room Clint curled up on the couch, making grabby hands for his mug that Nat was carrying. Loki curled up in the corner, thanking Bruce as he was handed a mug, Thor sat next to him smiling.  
Steve set his and Tony’s Chocolate on the table, smiling as he walked over to his still dancing boyfriend.  
“C’mon you, its movie time,” Steve said scooping Tony up bridal style, the younger man laughing as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.  
“You know just how to sweep a man off his feet don’t you Rogers?” Tony grinned.  
“I try,” Steve quipped shrugging a shoulder, Tony rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together.  
“Enough with the kissing already,” Nat called, Clint curled into her side, “Come watch the movies with us.”  
Steve just smiled and sat on the other side of Clint, Tony snuggling into his chest as he sat on his lap. The blond smiled, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head and holding him close.  
JARVIS dimmed the lights as the movie started. 

Three movies later and Tony and Clint were fast asleep, snuggled against their partners.  
Steve looked down at Tony, gently kissing his forehead and stroking his face.  
Nat ran her fingers lightly through Clint’s hair, her blond cuddling closer.  
Loki was leaning against Thor’s chest, barley awake, while Bruce was asleep on the god’s other side. Thor had an arm around each of them, totally transfixed on the TV.  
Nat and Steve looked around at the rest of their little family, smiling at one another softly before turning back to the tv.  
It truly was a cosy Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Other parts to this series will be posted at some point cause I suck at uploaded consistently


End file.
